Karaoke
by lebxeb
Summary: Booth and Brennan face some old demons. Angst, romance, sex, humour. Not necessarily in that order..


Disclaimer**: They are not mine. No infringement intended.**

**Summary**: Booth and Bones face some old demons. Angst, romance, sex, humour. Not necessarily in that order..

**Rating**: M+/NC17.

**Thanks**: Goes to my lovely beta, Kam. Thanks for your patients and support. Greatly appreciated. Hugs X

**Karaoke.**

'Oh, Come on Sweetie! We're all going, Sweets needs cheering up.'

'When?' Bones asked absently.

'Tonight.'

'What time?'

'Eight at the karaoke bar.' Bones rolled her eyes and sighed,

'Really?' forlorn, looking over an ulna of the latest skeleton from Limbo. Ange dropped a hip and walked closer, wonky smile in place.

'Look, Sweets just broke up with Daisy he's devastated. You've been a hermit since Guatemala and Booth's shaky recovery. He needs you?'

'Who Booth? No he's fine. He's told me he's fine.' she looked puzzled to Ange, who put her hand on shoulder.

'Not Booth, Sweets, he's devastated.' Ange said trying not to sound frustrated.

'Oh. Well, I heard Daisy broke up with him.'

'How do you know that?'

'Booth told me. Sweets asked his advice about what he should do.'

'Oh. And what was his advice?' Ange enquired interested to hear.

'No idea. Look Ange, I've really got a pile of paperwork and two boxes backed up here, of human remains.' dismissively.

'Bren is it because we are going to the karaoke bar where Booth took a bullet for you?' Bones eyes snapped back down to the ulna and sighed.

'No, I just don't feel like singing.' haughtily.

'You don't have to sing! Just come along, to show solidarity for the poor guy, come on.' a twinge of plead in her tone.

'I don't see why I should.' Bones gave shifting uncomfortably on her lab chair.

'Right. Fine. Whatever. Thanks for your concern for a fellow colleague in his time of great sadness. Very compassionate.' she walked off quickly, pissed at her friends reluctance. Bones watched her go feeling extremely bad. Ange was right and she sunk, pulling a swivel chair close, just as Cam came up the gantry steps, Bones flicked a glance in her direction.

'You're working late Dr?'

'Yes, although Ange just asked me to go to cheer up Sweets at the karaoke bar, I declined.'

'Oh right, coarse, Booth.' She grabbed a file and walked back down the steps or at least tried to. Cam understood the doctors reluctance instantly.

'What? I don't understand.' Bones asked with slightest shake of her head.

'I do. Night doctor, see you Monday.' Cam had learnt years before not to get between work colleagues and their relationships, or lack of.

'Night Cam. Cam?' Bones looked up to Cam's retreat from the gantry.

'Yes?' Cam spun waiting for the question patiently, Bones sighed rested her arms on the exam table looking sad.

'Are you going?'

'Yes.' with a nod and a bat of her lids.

'Hmm.. Is Booth?'

'We're all going.'

'Oh right, I see, ok thanks.' Bones sat a little straighter, Cam waited a second then turned again.

'Cam?' Cam stood still her back to her, lifting her head and eyes to the ceiling, knowing she would have to say her piece at some point, but was trying desperately not to.

'Yes?'

Bones took a breath and asked quietly, 'Do you think it's obvious the reason I don't want to go, because of what happened last time?'

'Yes. It's blatant.' Bones nodded, no change in her expression at Cam's assured answer.

'Ok thanks, have a good night.' Bones gave as if her answer meant nothing to her. Bones shifted again in the chair and looked back to her work. Cam took a breath, grabbed a chair and sat opposite her, hands on the exam table. Bones looked up to her slowly. Cam spied her deliberately. This had gone on far enough. Dr Brennan liked it straight. And she was going to get it that way.

'What?' Bones sunk her head back at the intensity of Cam gaze on her.

'You and I are going to have a talk. Actually strike that, I'm taking you're going to listen.'

'I don't'..' Bones bristled. Cam put her hand up to silence her. Bones crossed her arms over her stomach and closed her mouth, Cam took a breath, preparing.

'Sweets is in a bad place at the moment, his nearest and dearest, us, are going to take him out, get stupid and drunk, to forget his worries for a little while. To do something he finds fun and enjoyable. We are going to make fools of ourselves for his benefit. We know it's infantile and not rational, when he should be talking or at least trying to sort things out with Daisy. But this is what people on this **planet, **do for there friends and Sweets **is,** and will always be your friend.'

Bones snapped her eyes to her, Cam raised her hands in an apology at the implication that the doctor was alien.

'Yes, it is obvious why you don't want to go. That place stirs up emotions you are not comfortable with. And if it is any use to you, can you imagine Booths feelings about going back in there? Where he got shot? Almost died? For you?'

'He didn't do it for.. .' Again Cam raised a hand to her. Bones sunk dropping her eyes for a second. She knew Cam was right.

'He did. You **know **that, we all know that. And more to the point Booth knows that.'

Bones relaxed her shoulders. Knowing they all knew, she couldn't hide from the reality anymore. Cam could see her surrender to her words, then continued stoically.

'I'm going to overstep a huge boundary now. And if you tell Booth I told you? You're fired.. .' with a sweet smile. Bones took a breath and sighed with a little nod.

'After Booths' tumour and his recovery, he came to me asked me out for a drink. We went to the Founding Fathers.' Bones felt a little uneasy but tried to push that down, listening intently. Knowing Cam and Booth had a **thing **a while back, jealousy wasn't usually an emotion that reared it's head with the doctor. However, where her partner was concerned, it was an instinctual reaction to feel awkward when he went out without her. They were joined at the hip after all.

'He spoke of his concern for his recovery and that he had.. , Shit.' Cam just went with her instinct and said it, 'He's in love with you.' flatly, no point beating around the bush, Cam processed.

'I know, it's just his tumour, he told me in a 'atta' girl, professional way.' Bones clarified

'No, no it isn't, Tempe.' strongly, 'He's been in love with you for years, even when he was with me. I know, **trust **me I know, knew.' Cam gave convinced. Bones tilted her head in sympathy. Cam smiled and shook her head kindly.

'Don't sweat it, Tempe. Booth and I were just treading water. We both knew it was just, how do you put it.. . Biological urges?' Bones gave her a tiny nod and smile. She dropped her head.

'I gave him some advice. He asked if he should tell you or not. I told him he should go for it but to remember, that if it all went wrong, you would never trust anyone again and die of loneliness.'

'That was very sweet of you Cam, but I don't.' Bones still persisted in her fantasy of denial.

'Yes, you do. Yes you **do**. That Tempe, is also **obvious**. Just not to you yet, or.. you know but you're scared, that's your privilege and your call. So I say. Come and support your partner, who will be scared as hell to walk back in there, but he will for his friend, Sweets. To face something he doesn't want to. He'll smile and laugh and hug the guy, putting on a brave face for all. And **that **is the calibre of the man you love.'

Bones looked into her eyes for a long time. Cam stood, still smiling. 'Okay. I'm going to go, maybe I'll see you later?' She turned and went. Bones sat watching her go in silence, as Cam's heals clipped softly away.

Bones dropped her head to the skeleton of over a hundred years old, and shook her head closing her eyes, took a deep cleansing breath, ripped off her gloves putting them in the bin and headed home. Her lightning fast mind made up.

* * *

Bones paid the taxi off, standing outside the bar in jeans and a little sweater and fitted jacket. Checked her watch, her fairly new Rolex said, eight thirty. She took a deep breath letting it go through pursed lips, put on a smile and walked into the club.

She could see Ange, Cam with Sweets between them, looking a little sad. They had theirs arms around him, talking to him. Sweets was nursing a bottle of beer. Bones looked left, to see Booth up at the bar with a few of the interns. Bones headed towards them.

'Oh hey, Dr Brennan, want a drink?' Wendell asked casually.

'Thanks Wendell, Tiger beer please and a tequila chaser, looks like I'm going to need the courage.' Booth smiled wide seeing her. She flicked him a glance, followed by a tiny smile.

'Hey Bones, you look ravishing,' he charmed, giving her a nudge. She chuckled sweetly.

'Hey Booth. Haven't seen you for a few days.' said easily, although she had missed him more than she was willing to confess. She had grown accustomed to his face, needed his presence to make her feel comfortable. That thought almost too hard for her to process.

'No, thankfully. Oh, I didn't mean that how it sounded.' His brow wrinkled in concern. Bones picked up her now delivered beer, a gentle grin hanging, teasingly on her lips.

'I know, don't worry, I know what you meant.'

'So what ya gonna sing?' Booth changed the subject casually, moving on. Leaning an elbow on the bar, eyeing her carefully but masking his drinking in of her form and easy beauty, by picking up his beer and taking a sip.

'Haven't decided.' She swallowed a gulp of the cool amber liquid, looking around the club as the interns traipsed back to the table front stage to invade Sweets. Leaving them alone. That's when the flash back stung like an angry bee, turning her blood cold in her veins.

**!The shot rang out and she saw him fall, along with her heart. Blood, the clutter of the revolver on a hard wood floor. The smell of gunpowder, the sting of tears and the feel of his warm blood oozing through her fingers, as she pushed down hard, on the bullet hole in his upper torso. Picking up the gun instantly and aiming, then killing her second human. In rage and fear. Then looking back to his warm yet misting eyes. Calling him to stay with her.!**

Bones closed her eyes, forcing the tears back down the ducts, pushing the horror and fear away, then looked back to him, standing staring into her.

'You ok, Bones?' His hand suddenly on her shoulder. She picked up the chaser, knocked it back then looked into his eyes. Needing its heat to warm up her haemoglobin. She held his gaze, grateful for his warm palm on her shoulder.

'Are you?'

Booth dropped his hand and his eyes, 'Sure, yeah, I'm good.' He was making a crazy pattern with his shoe on the floor. 'Come on.' He said as he went to walk away. Bones thought his easy retort an excellent deception, but it was not convincing her. She pulled him back, by grasping his hand. His eyes looked into hers confused. As she pulled him closer to her, Booth stepped a bit closer. Their eyes danced for a few moments. Bones knew it was time she said, what she had neglected to say a long time ago.

'I think you're lying. What you're doing here? It's a good thing and you should know. I'm so **proud **of you. And I never said to you, but I'm so grateful for your courage and bravery, for stepping in front of that bullet for me.. Eternally grateful.'

He looked from one of her eyes to the other, fast, stunned by her declaration and the sincerity in her. Then he smiled hard, dismissing how much it had touched him to hear.

'I didn't do it for you, Bones.' charmingly. She grinned and nodded, not breaking eye contact, or letting go his hand in hers.

'There you go again.. Lying, confession on Sunday, Booth.' Prodding the area where the bullet went into his body. Booth rocked a little, grabbing her hand, then to her shock and delight, he kissed the back of her hand gallantly. Then let her hand go gently. Slowly. He couldn't hide from her, not anymore, because she knew the truth.

'I could say the same of you, Bones. It's not easy is it?' conceding humbly.

'No.' Agreeing sweetly, their eyes locked again. 'I need more tequila.' Breaking the gaze, she turned to the bar and raised her hand elegantly towards the bar-tender. Booth giggled at her needing more hard liquor. He had taught her that a while ago; that booze often numbed the pain at least for a little while. He sat on a bar stool now, and she did the same looking at him. They smiled hard for a long time, searching each other for the answer. The ending.

The barman came up. 'What can I get ya?'

Bones smiled sweetly, 'You see that rabble?' She gestured towards the Jeffersonium crowd and, he nodded, 'Run a tab, I'll settle it later. And two more beers and two tequila chasers for here please.'

'You got it,' and he was off. Booth sipped his beer with a cute smile on his lips, looking over the bottles behind the bar, secretly watching her in the mirror's reflection. Delighted by her obvious generosity towards her staff and colleagues.

'So how's Sweets?' She looked to him, interested to hear.

Booth sucked in a breath through the side of his mouth, and wrinkled his brow, 'Not good Bones, he's a mess.'

'What happened?' She knocked back the second tequila popping the glass back on the bar and grimaced, closing one eye as it burned down her throat, nudging him to take his, he rolled his eyes in protest.

'You're not driving are you?' she enquired, confused by his reluctance to get a little high with her.

'No.. , but I got Parker tomorrow.'

'So? Don't be chicken. One, two, three.. In your ear.'

'Haaaa. Eye.. In your **eye, **Bones?' correcting her misspoken colloquialism, highly amused at her attempt. He adored it when she tried to speak American.

'Whatever.' brushing off his correction. He chuckled as she smiled back at him. 'So tell me,' she pushed again, as Booth picked up his shot and downed it sharply.

'Right. God that's not pleasant. Apparently he's been a little slow on the up take.. ,' he waggled his brows for her to understand. She didn't.

'Gotta spell it out, Booth, not following,' shaking her head a little. Booth leant in to her, and so did she. Bones was trying to hear over Wendell, performing a rather excellent rendition of, Jive Talking by the Bee Gees. A high voice and a rather funky moonwalk, thrown in for good measure.

Booth told her secretively, 'She was getting fed up with his lack of commitment, gave him an ultimatum.. . Man up or stop wasting her time.'

'Hmm. Interesting.' She swigged her beer, motioned to the barman for a round for all the gang, and he nodded. She looked back to Booth who was taking another sip of beer, just to smooth his burning throat. 'What was your advice?'

'Man up if he loves her,' he said firmly. Bones huffed a chuckle, shaking her head ironically. That was priceless, considering their complicated emotions.

'What? What would your advice have been then?' Booth did not understand her, almost affronted by her expression of exasperation. It was he, who had the insight into the human psyche, not her.

'What did he say to her then when this came out? I presume he didn't want to 'man up'?' Bones sipped her beer gracefully.

'No not then. He felt pushed, threatened and put on the spot. Men don't like that. So she walked out,' Booth explained simply.

'Right. She walked out?' Bones clarified, but wrinkled her brow, obviously processing the info herself.

'Yeah, just left.'

'Haa.' She chuckled softly. Which made her nose wrinkle seductively; Booth loved that look on her.

'Bones, what?' with a gentle grin his eyes focused on hers, delighted by her sweetness.

'It's not over. She is just giving him time to re-evaluate. Come to a decision and get back to her. Has he tired to contact her?'

'No.' Booth said but convinced, however gently conceding a fraction. Bones did have her moments of perception occasionally. Maybe this was one of them, Booth mused. He was no Casanova himself.

'Oh, for the love of God. You men. Useless. Get your pride hurt and you pout. She is at home or with her girlfriends waiting for his call. She just want a him to offer something **more**, not the whole shebang,' she argued sensibly.

'Really?' incredulously. Bones swigged the tequila shot and nodded, swallowing, closing the other eye this time, and grimacing hard as it splashed over her tongue.

'Shit, that's nasty,' taking a refreshing breath, then, 'go get him.'

Booth giggled.

'What?' Bones looked to him incredulously now.

'Go get him.' she said forcefully, pushing him off the barstool. He trotted off, having no option but to do as he was told.

Bones watched as Booth whispered in Sweets' ear and he got up slowly, walking over. Ange saw Bones at the bar and gave her a wave, Bones nodded and waved back a little. Knowing she needed to apologise to her friend at some point.

'Hey, Dr Brennan. Thanks for coming.' desperately trying to sound grateful but he fell very short.

'You idiot,' she spoke firmly, Booth looked appalled, Sweets looked horrified and sank. Crushed. He had great respect for the doctor although they clashed regularly.

'Not helping, Bones.. .' Booth said out the side of his mouth, seeing Sweets' distress. She rolled her eyes, and then started to pat Sweets down who jumped back in shock.

'Bones, what the hell are you doing?' Booth incredulous at her actions.

'Touching him up, of coarse. Looking for his mobile, what did you think, FBI?' making him laugh hard. Bones located his phone. Then pulled it out of his jean's back pocket. She flipped it open.

'What you doing, Dr Brennan?' Sweets looked a little panicky.

'Doing what you should have days ago.' Bones said simply. Almost condescendingly.

'Bones don't.. .' Booth said in alarm as she hit speed dial 1 on Sweets' mobile. Sweets' looked petrified, Booth looked to him then back to Bones, trying to take it off her suddenly. Realising Booths intension, she jumped down off the stool and ran to the toilets, slamming the door behind her. Booth raced after her. She was quicker on her feet than Booth gave her credit for.

'Daisy? Evening, this is Dr Brennan.'

'Oh hi, Dr Brennan. How are you?' came the reply rather sadly.

'Oh not bad.. Listen, I'm sorry about you and Sweets.'

'Oh, thanks… so kind.' Daisy sounded confused by the doctors call.

'Yes, well, you're a bloody idiot.'

'Excuse me?'

'Idiots, both of you.. You want him so you give him an ultimatum, irrational. Sweets gets all **freaky **like men do, then you walk away? He's such a love sick fool he sits and sulks. Pride hurt and too dammed stupid to let you have this one. And you, for not ringing and apologising. Again, not rational. I'm standing in the club where Booth took a bullet for me. Was prepared to give his life for me. We've no rings or wedding vows but we both know, what we are to each other. We don't need that, we just know.. . Don't be a fool or you'll always be alone. You're walking away from a man who loves you. Do him a favour and tell him your fears and concerns. Listen to the guy because he's a mess and make it clear, girlfriend. They're as thick as two short planks. Tell him what you need.. be specific, he might surprise you.'

'Haaa. Yes, Dr Brennan right away. What club?'

'Karaoke on 5th..' Bones gave instantly.

'Be there in a bit.' Bones could hear the urgency and smile in her voice.

'Excellent. What do you drink?' enquiring sweetly, satisfied with her evening matchmaking.

'Tequila.'

'I'll get a bottle, it will be cheaper. See you in a while. Bye.' Bones said reflectively.

'Bye.' Bones shut the phone down and sighed as Ange came out the cubical, shocking her. Bones jumped,

'Oh hey, Ange,' looking to her friend sheepishly.

'Hi. Was that Daisy?' Washing her hands, looking at her friend's reflection.

'Yeah. She's coming.' Bones took a calming breath, offering her a grin full of humility.

'Good advice Bren. Its just a shame you don't take your own very good advice, don't you think?' Ange dried her hands, and left her there looking into the mirror alone. Just then Cam came out the other cubical, with a wonky apologetic smile, washing up too.

'She's right, you know. Just so you know, Booth? He's a **very **generous lover.. ,' This said with a flare of her eyes, her hand on the exit door handle. Bones smiled sweetly, 'And with your skills? You'll make the stars fall from the heavens.' She beamed at her and walked away. Bones stood there smiling, then wrinkled her brow.

'Cam, how? Oops sorry, Booth.' Leaving the toilets straight after Cam, Bones walked straight into Booth chest with a thump and a jump.

His eyes peered into hers, looking feral, 'What did you do?'

'Daisy's coming to the club to talk to him.' He relaxed, then his expression changed.

'Oh? Right? Cool. Well done.. .' Bones grinned sweetly, removed her hand slowly from his chest. He straightened a little at the loss of contact.

'Let's sing, Booth, I'm in the mood now?' The alcohol obviously kicking in.

'Okay, what we gonna sing?' he was clapping his hands together with excitement, padding after her as she made her way back to the bar.

'No idea! Where's the tequila?' She walked away towards the bar ready to take up residence again. Booth joined her. Sweets was sat with a half drunk beer in his grasp. Bones flung her arms around him, kissing his cheek whispering in his ear, putting his phone on the bar.

'She's coming to talk to you, apologise possibly. Don't 'screw' it up.' He grinned and hugged her back, hard. She perched on the next stool.

'Thanks, you're a great friend.' He nodded his sincerity to her.

'Haa! Sometimes I need reminding of that fact.' Booth took her hand quickly, she whooped, as he dragged her off the stool, Bones grabbed her beer as she went. Swigging from the bottle quickly. Booth pulled her up on stage and sat on the piano stool, pulling her to sit next to him. The Jeffersonium team cheered raucously, getting rather excited by the prospect of the pair singing together.

'What are we doing, Booth?' placing the beer bottle on the piano top gently. The ebony baby grand looked stunning against the purple curtained backdrop, the static stage lights trained on them.

'We're gonna sing a duet.' Booth told her charmingly, leaning into her a tad.

'Right. There's no band, I need a note?' Bones looked around the empty stage.

'Haaa.' Booth lifted up the key cover and her eyes grew wide, and looked open mouthed at him, as he placed his hands on the keys. Booth stared into her stunned eyes.

'Seriously? You play?' said incredulously.

He grinned wide, 'Badly.. . Now make yourself comfortable, Bones. Gonna blow your socks off.'

'Haa! Okay FBI. Wait, what's the song?' Bones asked highly excited, slightly dizzy.

'E flat major? A little ditty from Casablanca, Bones. My favourite movie.' He played the key and smiled warmly. The note spun sweetly into the air around the instrument, instantly silencing the waiting audience.

'Mine too.' She said flicking a hugely impressed brow up to her hair line.

'See? We're meant for each other.' He chuckled a little, took a breath and brought her in to sing with him. She looked deep into him, he her.

'_You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss.. ._' She smiled wide and rocked into his shoulder, resting her elbow on his shoulder, nodding a smile, singing perfectly with him. The gathered crowd started the whoop and clap, but they melted away as they continued to gaze into each other.

'_A sigh is just a sigh, the fundamental things apply… _

_As time goes by, and when to lovers woo… _

_they 'still' say I. love. You.. _

_On that you can rely..' _

He leaned into her on the, _I love you_, Bones felt her heart quiver, he spoke the words slowly and deliberately. Did she just blush? She knew she was staring at his lips, wanting to kiss them, they were so close she could almost taste them, nearly feel the heat they oozed.

'_No matter what the future brings…. _

_As time goes by…' _

Bones shifted on the chair and watched his hands play beautifully. She was engrossed in them, then he nudged her to continue adding a cute smile,

'…_Moonlight and love songs never out of date…' _

Daisy walked into the club at a rate of knots, headed straight for the barely standing Sweets, who'd kept his eyes on the door constantly. She walked straight up to him, and they instantly kissed hard and passionately. Booth flicked a glance to them, Bones looked around seeing Booth's distraction. The partners sang with renewed vigour, seeing the reunited pair in a passionate embrace.

'_Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate…_

_Woman needs man and man must have his mate.. _

_That no man can deny…' _

Bones smiled through the lyric at Booth, he nodded slowly playing the melody perfectly, then changed the key for the finish.

'_It's still the same old story.. _

_A fight for love and glory.. _

_A case of do or die…_

_The world will always welcome lovers.. _

_As time gooooes bbyyyy..' _

There was thunderous applause and yelps of, **More**! **More**! Whistles and cheers. Bones pulled him up and introduced him to the delirious crowd proudly. Gesturing the applause towards him.

Daisy and Sweets were still going at it, although by now she had him up against the darkly lit back wall. Their hands roaming everywhere over each other.

Bones was utterly enamoured by her partners skill. This unknown talent, a wonderful revelation for her.

'They want one more, Booth.' He giggled shaking his head humbly. She pulled him down and stood behind him, hands on his shoulders clapping. Bones leant down whispering to his ear. 'You were wonderful, Booth, one more **please**.' she begged a little. Booth looked up to her, as she held his cheeks softly in her palms.

'For you, ok?' he said softly. He pulled her down beside him, and she chuckled excitedly, as he said to the microphone, 'This one's for all the ladies, but especially my gal, Bones. Sing along please.' Then to her delight, he pecked her cheek warmly.

'_Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold…_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you… And the way you look tonight….' _

The whole place sighed and smiled over to them, touched.

Bones rested her head on his shoulder, an enigmatic smile on her lips, running her and up his spine. Touched by his romantic choice of ballad. Bones watched transfixed by his fingers, caressing the ivory keys. _'Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm…_

_And your cheeks so soft.. There is nothing for me but to love you.. _

_And the way you look tonight…' _

Bones whispered to his ear, 'Soppy fool.' He giggled gently, happy to be labelled that by her. _'With each word your tenderness grows.. _

_Tearing my fears apart... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose..' _

He tapped her nose, Bones giggled jolting back a little. Booth grinned wide,

'_It touches my __**foolish **__heart..' _

The club was singing along and rocking together gently, watching them. Booth kept his eyes on her, as he finished the song, falling into her aqua sparkling eyes. Bones returned the gaze with just as much intensity. _'__Lovely ... Never, ever change…._

_Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it ? _

_'Cause I love you ... _

_Just the way you look tonight..' _

Bones looked to his lips and back to his eyes, definitely blown away. She was a mess, a gelatinous heap beside him. Bones not resisting the pull of his eyes and lips. Neither one wanting to resist.

The crowd finished off for them, as they locked eyes and kissed gently. While Booth played the ending notes softly.

Romantic gestures were rare in her life. But this one had definitely had her entranced. It was a delectable sensation. Booth heart thumped, wildly. They were kissing, proper sensual kissing. Wiping away any bad memories of this place, and the horror of that evening, they had lived through, two years ago._'Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,..Just the way you look to-night.' _

All the gang stood and went crazy. Ange and Cam were wiping tears and exchanging glances. Daisy was on Sweets' lap jiggling up and down on his erection, clapping wildly. He was furtively looking around, hoping no one could see his bulging jeans. He needn't have worried, all eyes were on the pair smooching at the piano.

Bones stopped first, wiped a little moisture she had left from his lips delicately. Then rested her brow on his, closing her eyes.

'Booth, they're all watching? Not very discrete?' She opened her misty eyes to his, slowly.

'Haaa. They're just jealous. Come on. Drink?' easily, as if it was the most natural thing they had just done.

'Yes, you go first, I don't want to let them see me blushing.' Booth thought that statement so cute.

'Kay.' He stood up holding her hand, as she walked off the stage still clasping his hand, head down in his back to the crescendo of applause and cheers.

'Oh God, so embarrassing.' She muttered, Booth leading her back to the bar.

The next singer was up and rocking the joint with a rendition of Soft Cells', Tainted Love, a jumpy classic from the eighties. Booth got her another tequila. He couldn't loose his smile. Bones felt the loss of his hand distracting. She had little time to process before Daisy caught her eye, dragging Sweets behind her. Daisy swallowed Bones up in a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

'Dr Brennan, you're a marvel. Thank you so much.'

'Haa. You're welcome Daisy. You ok, Sweets?' Bones asked peering around the ecstatic Daisy.

'We're getting married.. .' He said sweetly, obviously overwhelmed.

'OH! Wow! Fantastic, congratulations!' Bones gave him a hug, a heartfelt hug, chuckling at the turn of events.

'Oh, how he's grown up, Booth? Our little guy?' Bones said cutely to Booth, Booth laughed and shook Sweets' hand, obviously delighted for them, kissing a beaming Daisy on the cheek.

Bones wolf whistled to the gang, shocking all of them, having never heard her whistle like that before. Bones ignored the stunned expressions, waving and pointing, 'Married. They are getting married!!' Bones explained excitedly.

Ange and Cam were the next to congratulate them. Bones turned to the barman waving him over and whispered into his ear. The barman grinned hard, called his partner over, then set about getting the champagne on ice for the celebration.

Booth shook his head, giggling, supping his beer. Delighted by Bones thoughtfulness at sparing no expense for the celebration. Bones watched on, as everybody was delirious for Sweets and Daisy.

Booth sat at the bar, head on his palm watching the furore go on around them. Booth surreptitiously watched his Bones, loving her genuine excitement for newly engaged couple. The first three bottles of bubbles went around, and the party hitched up a notch.

* * *

Bones flicked him a glance catching him watching her. She smiled back warmly, mouthing, 'You ok?'

He nodded slowly, with a soft grin teasing his lips. Bones walked over, standing close, looking into him with a gentle smile. Knowing him better than his smile conveyed.

'What's up, Partner?' Bones asked softly, standing close.

'Nothing, I'm good.'

She sighed, dropped her head then stepped right into his personal space. He sat up a little surprised by her proximity.

'Lair.' He could feel the word rather than hear it, over the raucousness of the club, and their party in full swing. Booth dropped his eyes and tilted his head.

'Always the best man, never the groom,' he said sadly. Bones took a breath, stepping back, understanding his implication. Bones took his hand in hers and kissed it softly, dragging her eyes up slowly to his. Bones could empathise with his sorrow. Bones could feel her innards distort painfully.

'I can't, give you that, Booth. I'm sorry.' her eyes were sparkling with tears. She couldn't be that for him. To change her ideals and principles… could she?

'I know.' He said with a little smile, but it was full of melancholy. She hugged him tenderly, kissing his cheek, holding her lips there trying to kiss his hurt away.

'It's ok, Bones,' hugging her back, hard. 'I know you care. It's enough. More than enough.' Bones relaxed in his grasp, then held him tighter. Whispering, turning her mouth to his ear.

'I don't **care **Booth, I love.. .' Bones stepped away without looking into him again, walking to the toilets letting her tears finally go.

* * *

She sat heavily on the closed toilet lid, locking the door roughly, ripping toilet tissue off the roll, dabbing her eyes. Bones started making shapeless animals with the screwed up damp paper, in her fidgeting fingers.

Bones had been in there a while, before she rolled her head back, opened her eyes and jolted, scared to see Ange and Cam pouting over the sides of the cubical at her.

'AAH! Shit! You scared the life.. . I could have been urinating??'

They both laughed, Bones gave a chuckle too. 'We checked under the door first.' Cam offered, easing her a little. Bones wiped her eyes sighing, looking back to her feet.

'How was it?' Ange began gently.

'How was what?' Still looking down at her feet, fiddling with tissues again.

'The **kiss**, Sweetie?'

Bones rolled her head to the side, sinking slightly, 'Wonderful.' Sadly. Cam grinned to Ange, who gave her a pout.

'I told him I loved him.' Again desperately sadly, the floating heads grinned wide.

'That's a step Bren. Big step.' Ange soothed her dear friend. Ange could see her torment.

'I know, but I can't give him what he needs, or wants.'

'And what's that?'

'He want's a wife, a marriage, And I, oh shit!' Bones lashed out, kicking the door hard. Bones dropped her head to her hands. The colleagues stirred but kept their cool, witnessing her outburst. They understood her frustration.

'He'd settle for you for now.' Cam said softly feeling for her anguish.

'Then what? He'll leave,' wiping her eyes again.

'You don't know that?' Ange said softly. Bones looked up and the tracks of her tears made her look ten years older.

'Nothing is certain, Tempe. Booth is a good guy. He's tried to prove to you time and time again, he's in for the long haul. Can't you just accept that?'

'I couldn't bear it. If he left.'

'We know,' they chirped sympathetically. The hovering heads smiled at each other.

'You should talk to him. Tell him your fears.'

'He already knows. He knows me better than I know myself.' she said sweetly, with a little irony thrown in.

'God, did you know he could play, Cam?' Ange asked, amazed by that revelation.

'No, no idea. Did you Tempe?'

'No.' shaking her head, wiping her trickling tears. 'He was extraordinary, he could sing really well too.'

'Yes, he was. Great choice of song to sing to you. What was that line Cam?'

'Don't **ever **change?'

'Yeah that was it. What a great sentiment. Sounds to me as if he's content with the way **you **are, Sweetie?' Bones looked up. Her brow wrinkling in concentration.

'He did say, I was enough for him, as I am.'

'Well, there you go. Booth just wants a screw then.' Cam giggled at Anges' humour. Bones narrowed her eyes and stood suddenly, shocking the floaters.

'You're such a, a.. .'

'What am I?' Ange lifting her chin, as if she was expecting a right hook.

'Genius.' Bones unlocked the door and went straight to the sink and washed her face. The girls jumped down, excited.

'What you gonna do, Bren?' Ange knew a plan was forming in the doctors head.

'He's gone home, hasn't he?' Bones asked sweetly, knowingly. They both nodded.

'How did you know that?' Cam enquired amazed by her insight.

'Haaa. I walked away. He pouted, and has gone to lick his wounds. He is such a **man**.'

'Right, right. What?' Cam asked, still confused and loosing focus.

Ange grinned wide, 'You're gonna **screw **him aren't you?' Cam huffed a chuckle, pushing her. Ange rocked back little. Bones took a deep breath, looking herself over in the mirror, then let her breath go in a slow deliberate exhale.

Cam muttered, 'She's preparing.. . Give her space.' suddenly seriously, holding Ange back from getting too close to Bones. Ange stepped back, looking perplexed and slightly put off.

Bones grinned, 'God I hope so. Here, my Visa card. It's all on a tab. Knock yourselves out.' Bones hugged them both hard, kissing them fiercely, on each cheek.

'Wish me luck,' With a nervous grimace.

'Nah you'll not need it. He's a dead cert.. .' Cam flapped her hand idly in the space between the ladies.

'I don't understand what that means?' Bones enquired, shaking her head,

'She means, as soon as you bat those eyes lashes, sweetie? He'll be putty in your hands.'

'Oh dear, don't want him soft. **Hard**, very **hard**.. .' Cam and Ange stepped back, frightened by her a little. Bones belly laughed, suddenly all aglow, then paced quickly out of the toilets. Ange and Cam exchanged glances, stationary for a few moments, then they rushed after her.

They trotted quickly to the curb with her, where Bones wolf whistled again. A taxi jolted quickly to the curb. Bones flared her eyes at them, as she sat down in the cab, with another deep breath. Her two friends waved her off, grinning hard.

Cam said, 'He's a bloody wonderful screw too.' she said wistfully.

'Never doubted it. What's all this about she was preparing?'

Cam looped her arm, 'I'm surprised you don't know. She's a practising Taoist. She'll probably kill him off with four hour orgasms.. .'

'Oh shit, like Sting?' slightly worried for Booth, Ange enquired.

'Yeah, just like him, except the **female **version.'

'Crap, sshould we call and wwarn him?' She mumbled a little inebriated, slurring her words. Cam shook her head grinning.

'Haaa. No. He already knows.'

'Really?'

Cam grinned nodding knowingly, with a cheeky smile.

'Woooow. Love to be a fly on the wall.' Ange drooled; Cam giggled feeling the vodka in her fuzzy brain.

'Pervert!' Cam admonished Ange, heaving her back towards the club.

* * *

Bones stood poised on his stoop to knock. Before she did, she took a deep calming breath then knocked his door hard.

Booth opened the door, surprised to see her there. 'Bones hey. You ok?'

'Yes. You? May I come in?' She gestured to come in. He stepped aside, following her as she walked into his lounge. Bones looked around and made note; TV on mute, the cartoon channel, Spongebob Square Pants. Scotch poured, bottle next to it. Yes, he was obviously feeling sorry for himself. She sat down and swigged a sip of his drink. Booth giggled, seeing her steal a mouthful.

'I'll get another glass, shall I?' With a little sarcasm.

'Yes, good idea.' plainly. She watched him go, and began to put her thoughts and questions in order.

He came back and sat beside her, pouring them a finger full each. Booth lifted the glass to her, they clinked and swigged. Then put the glasses down, empty on the coffee table.

'We need to talk.' She said, looking into him. He savoured the amber liquid, then swallowed it slowly, not looking at her.

'Kay,' leaning back on the couch, he flicked off the TV. 'Shoot.'

'Where did you learn to play like that?'

'My.. , Mother taught me. I told you she wrote jingles, but she was a jazz pianist really, played with the best actually.'

'You play by ear?'

'Yes, does it show?'

'No, you were incredible, I was utterly impressed and a little sad I didn't know that, or hadn't bothered to ask. I apologise.' Bones said graciously, apologetically.

'Don't sweat it, Bones. No big deal.' humbly.

'Yeah, well it is. We've known each other five years.'

'Six actually.' interrupting her, but correcting her with delicacy.

'See? I don't remember things like that!' annoyed with herself.

'I know.' Booth replied gently, not concerned. That was his Bones way after all.

Bones sighed heavily, shaking her head at herself. She carried on after a few moments.

'The.. . Your choice of song tonight, the second one? Did you mean the lyrics when you sang them to me?'

'Which bit?'

'Never change?'

'Yes, I think you absolutely perfect.'

'Thank you. That is a lovely thing to say.' Her palms twitched, her heart as well.

'You're welcome.' he looked to his glass, not her. Even for them, this was a strained conversation. Although, he mused, she seemed to be having less symptoms of nervousness than him.

'I love you.' Bones offered those words gently, although they came out a fraction too quickly, giving away her tentativeness.

'I know. You told me.'

'And how does that make you feel?'

'Ha. Incredible, desperately depressed, elated, wanna slit my wrists.'

'That's blunt and honest, Booth. Why?'

'Cos. You and me, well. You know?'

'No, I don't, Booth. Tell me, because I'm flapping around in the wind here.' He looked to her confused.

'We work together?' Booth pushed that reason seriously in her direction. Wasn't that obvious to her?

'So?' Bones countered casually.

'Well, people will come after us because of our relationship.'

'Yes, but they already do, Booth.'

'We are partners, a relationship between us would be frowned upon.'

'Really? I checked. It isn't. The FBI and Jeffersonium, have no policy on relationships between different independent organisations.'

'Oh.' he raised a brow, looking back to her slightly relieved, however still confused, where this conversation was leading.

'The only thing is the line,' Bones said quietly.

'What line? Oh, **that **line.' With a quiz on his brow.

'Yeah, **that **line, which you laid down between us. I want it gone.' he snapped his head to her; she was waiting for his answer.

'I don't know Bones.' Booth shook his head.

'Kay, we'll leave that for the moment. Do you love me?'

'God! Yes woman, you know that!?' almost annoyed she had to ask such a obvious question. But she was right; he had never told her that. Sometimes those words need to be aired, so there was no mistake or confusion.

She smiled, nodding, looking at her drink. Glass empty, she reached for the bottle but Booth poured for her, pushing it closer with an index finger.

'Thanks.'

'Welcome.'

'Where do you see yourself five years from now? Married? House in the suburbs? Couple of children?' Bones continued with the questions.

'Haa. No, director of the FBI, maybe a child, just one more, I have Parker. Married? Maybe. House? I could live with, room for the children to play out in the yard. Maybe, that might be nice.' Booth dropped his head, running his palms along his thighs. 'Where do you see yourself?' Turning to look at her for the first time in a few minutes.

'Thank you for asking. Five years?' He nodded, intrigued but still extremely nervous.

'A teacher. At the Jeffersonium, doing a little of what **we **do now. A mother of a girl, or a boy. Not concerned which really,' he chuckled softly at her gentle humour, 'in a house, Arlington way.' He nodded again, looking absently into the space between them. She took a breath.

'You by my side, work **and **home.. .' He looked to her shocked by that. By her admission. Their eyes danced a little, Booth felt his blood heat up the longer he looked into her.

'Do we really have to be married, Seeley?' Asking in a way for forgiveness of her immovable principle. He drew a breath, as she said his given name. He tilted his head and smiled warmly.

'No.'

Bones breathed a sigh at his response, relieved. 'Ok then. What's left? Money?'

Booth shook his head, frowning, 'Dirty word, Bones.'

'Haaa. What, like sex, Booth?' He snapped his head to her, their eyes locking, she gave him a wonky smile.

'Seventy thirty, Booth. I earn more.' This was his Bones, putting it all out there on the table. One problem at a time, to resolve or compromise on. That's how they always worked through their differences. He had to admire her clever logic.

'Sixty forty?' Booth countered briskly.

'Done.' He snapped his eyes to her, his jaw dropping a little.

'So that just leaves, sex?' She asked sensibly.

'Yes, that.' Booth said nervously.

'Well, maybe we should? Because if it's crap between us, then this whole evening has just got tits up.' He chortled softly, shaking his head. Loving her gentle, out of character, humour.

'Why the shake of your head, Booth?'

'Because that's just bull, Bones. We're going to be incredible. I think that's why we have been holding back so long. We are both scared, once we start, we are never going to want to stop.'

Bones nodded warmly, 'I have to agree. I thought exactly the same, Booth.' He grinned widely. Then blew out an exhale through his puckered lips.

'Phew. Epic Bones, it's all happening.' offering her a sweet wonky grin.

'Sure is, Partner. You want to be my lover?'

'More than my life, Tempe.' He drilled his stare into her eyes. Her breath caught,

'Wow. That much eh?'

'Yes, **that **much.'

'Marvellous.' Bones waited, watched, a gentle smile on her features. However, nothing came from him, so she stood, picked up her purse and walked out the lounge towards the door to leave. Booth got up and went after her.

'Tempe, where you going?' Fear and shock pooling in his stomach, his head throbbed. He had a wild thought, was this all a dream, had he had too much tequila?

She dropped her head and smiled to herself, then dropped that smile and turned, 'Home.. .'

'Oh right, ok.' He dropped his head know, pushing his hands in his baggy jean pockets.

'God Seeley?? Make a bloody move lover! Ask me to stay the night, something. Anything! I've met you half way here and you need to come the rest, please before I die. Before I'm a dried up husk and your penis won't work.. .'

Booth was staring into her, mouth agape. Bones was flailing her hands in despair. She stilled when he stepped closer, then lifted her chin with a delicate finger, that sent a tremor right through her.

'My penis works fine, last time I checked. Are you dried up?'

'No Seeley, right now? I'm fairly juicy.' with a little ironic smile, which he matched. Booth took her hand in his, then pulled her gently towards his bedroom. Then his gallantry overtook him, halfway there he eased her close, picking her up effortlessly.

'I **can **walk?' Peppering his neck with soft wet kisses. Delighted by his romantic gesture.

'Tomorrow you'll struggle believe me.' He pecked her lips before he laid her on his bed. She quivered at that thought.

'God, I hope so.'

'If you don't kill me first.' She sat up on the edge of the bed, drawing him closer, he stood between her legs as she undid his shirt buttons one by one. Wrinkling her brow, confused by his statement.

'What have you heard? Who's been indiscrete?'

'No one. I'm FBI, Tempe.' Bones peeled the shirt off his shoulders, standing to caress and kiss his lips delicately. Her fingers sought out and circled the scar, where the bullet had entered him. She tilted her head looking into his eyes.

'That's when I knew. Knew I loved you.. , and that you loved me. It was frighteningly cathartic.' She kissed the scar mouthily, then ran her tongue over it. He hummed taking hold of her sweater's hem, and lifted it straight off, leaving her bra in place. She felt her nipples pert instantly inside the cups.

'You're so far off, Tempe.'

'Am I?'

'Yeah. The air left my lungs the first time I set my eyes on you.. . I was lost instantly. Hopelessly ensnared, besotted with you.' She grinned wide, moved by his candour.

'That is.. , extremely flattering.' Bones reached for his buckle and undid it deftly, without breaking eye contact. She saw him swallow a little nervously.

'I've pleasured myself for the last three years, with you in my mind's eye.. . Your name on my lips when I climax.. . My pussy pulses when you walk into my presence. Those long tea breaks?'

'Yeah?'

'Not tea breaks, Seeley.. . Relief breaks.'

'Holy shit, woman.' positively blown away by that titbit. Bones grinned seductively, nodding slowly. Her fingers finding the jean's zipper and pulled it slowly South, over his rather prominent bulge. Her core already pulsing, engorging. Booth stroked her hair delicately. As she sat down again their eyes linked. He trembled slightly.

'Do you know why Sully went?' She eased his jeans and boxers down slowly in one elegant motion. Bones saw him shuffle a little, at her previous lover's name. She couldn't help the wry smile at that expression.

Booth erection stood tall, wide and strikingly hard, almost at her lips but she just kept looking into his features.

He shook his head, rocking a little backwards. Bones slipped her hands delicately around to his buttocks, and held him still.

'Because the last time we had sex, I couldn't contain it any longer. I whispered your name as I came.'

'Oh. God. Bones,' he whined, his eyes sparkling. She grinned wide, nodding a confirmation.

Then slowly and sweetly, she leant back a little, helping him remove the puddle of clothes around his feet. Then Bones locked eyes with him again, once he was naked.

'I need to taste you Seeley, know you?' the most erotic words he could have possibly heard.

'Aaaw Bones, Jesus woman.' He rolled his head, quivering. He closed his eyes, unable to stop them from shutting, feeling her hands slide over his buttocks, around to his slim hips. Bones eyes now looked to his manhood, waiting patiently for her undivided attention.

'Oh Booth. You're superb.. .' He fluttered his eyes open to look down at her. Admiring him, reverently. His member oozed a drip of clear pre-ejaculate, it seeped onto his crown. Bones twitched on the bed and moaned so softly. At that sound Booth jerked, as the surge of adrenalin raged through him, hearing her desire for him manifest itself out from her mouth. His trembling hands found a sensitive area on her long neck and caressed it warmly.

'Close your eyes, baby. Hold on tight.' she oozed. Booth braced his legs as Bones licked off the pre cum and moaned seductively, twisting her torso a little at the delicious flavour of him.

'You taste incredible too.. .' Then without warning, Bones slipped her mouth over him, wrapping her arms around his buttocks to draw him deeper into her mouth, as far as a man his girth, would allow. Then she swallowed. The sensation causing him to stagger at its intensity.

Booth gripped her shoulders, throwing his head back and cried out in total capitulation to her. She held him tight, not letting him fall. He had never experienced such a sensation. Being held so warmly, possessively, cradled in her impossibly soft mouth and wet throat. Booth was locked in her embrace, like she was cradling a precious gift, never wanting to let it go.

Bones stayed with him, Booth buried in her for a few moments. He could feel her gentle breathing on his stomach, caressing his thatch of curls. Bones hummed. Booth felt the emotions in him lurch up his throat. She was loving him, making slow love to him, he found that overwhelming.

'Bones? Tempe.. . Oh God, love you too. Love you too.' She lifted her hands up his back, as far as she could reach then swallowed again. It was a magnificent sensation. His mind went South, his legs felt weak and wobbled. Bones sensed his difficulty, brought her hands down to his hips and withdrew him a little. Her lips to his crown and suckled gently. Her hands were on him, caressing his scrotum, giving him a gentle rhythm. Bones' own passion rose, she rolled her bottom a little on the mattress, with her own high arousal, her panties soaked through. She controlled her desire, locked it down for a little while longer.

'You're beautiful. God yes..aaahhh..Love you.. Always will.. Umm.' He gave with total honesty and deep, deep sincerity.

Bones gently nudged one of his legs to the side, sliding her palm between his legs and applied pressure on his sweet spot. He gritted his teeth and growled. She slipped her mouth off him and looked up. Booth looked down, his eyes glassy and warm, tilting his head to look into her eyes. Her eyes were wet too.

'I do love you. More than my life Seeley.' All the while her hands pleasured him gently and slowly. Booth was swaying, shaking, and he couldn't stop himself.

'Honour me by coming inside me?' She asked sweetly, knowing he was gentleman and was unlikely to want to do that, unless given permission. He gave an answer with his eyes, a tear dripping onto his cheek. Obviously moved by her needing this from him.

Bones smiled gently, then slipped that soft wet welcome mouth over his glands, drew him close and suckled a little harder rubbing his wide ridge with her underside of her tongue. Which felt impossibly hot and soft.

'Jesus! ' Booth staggered, palmed her shoulders and could do nothing but release, 'Bones!'

She sucked firmly, drawing his seed out and into her, while he climaxed. His warm eruption draining his strength. His lungs gasping for oxygen. His knees gave out, Booth sank to the floor; his throbbing erection sliding gently from her caring mouth. Booth falling on her a little, he cradled her now.

Bones rolled her head back eyes closed, savoured him on her tongue, warm, smooth, like melting chocolate, then finally swallowed. Holding him around his shoulders to her breasts as he recovered. Caressing his hair softly. He muttered her name in a breathy chant of devotion and thanks.

She rocked him gently in her arms, kissing his hair, palming over his back tenderly. Allowing him time to savour the moment fully.

He lifted his head, kissed her sternum, muttering his adoration as he made slow progress to her curved sexy lips. Which were swollen and rosier, after her tender performance.

'Thank you Tempe.' Their eyes locking in a desire filled gaze.

'No words.' He meant it at a compliment for her exquisite fellatio. She grinned really wide, charmed. Her hands went to her button on her jeans.

'Let me please. I dreamt of this for **so **long, Bones. My Bones. I've Imagined.' She moved her hands off her jeans, then rested them back to brace her weight on the palms. He kissed her stomach, licking a slow circle on the flesh. She arched and sucked in a breath. Snapping her eyes shut.

'Watch me, watch me love you.' he whispered to her belly as he drew the jeans down over her hips. Bones lifted her hips a little, as he gradually pulled them off her. Kissing her legs and skin as it was slowly revealed. He saw her close her eyes again and push her hips to the mattress, her breathing stopping for a moment.

'No control, Tempe. Not yet.' he asked kindly. She snapped her eyes open and looked at him. He grinned sweetly, rising up a little, placing his hands on the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it. Letting it release the pressure, she sighed and rolled her head. Her arms loosing the battle as she flumped to the mattress, with a heavy throaty moan. Her hands went to his head and hair, as he kissed and sucked. Booth French kissing her skin, every section of her stomach and ribs, abs that were tight and smooth.

'Jesus Tempe.. . God did a fantastic job. You're a divine creation.' Bones managed a grin, the religious undertones she was gonna have to live with. She did chuckle quietly though. Bones felt him grin on her flesh which was alight. Her desire almost peaking again.

His warm delicate fingertips pulled her bra off and he flung it somewhere into the night. Then she gasped, snapping her head up to the glorious sensation of his hands and mouth over her nipples and suckling softly. Then getting increasingly harder. She writhed on the bed, gripping his hair.

'Yes. I really like.. . Oh, more. Please.' her soft imploring, fuelling his ravishing of her breasts. She pushed his mouth onto her breast harder. 'Baby. Umm,..You've got a great mouth.'

'Haaa.' he mumbled a chuckle, Bones wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him nearer. Needing him nearer.

'Need you, please Booth, inside me.' Her implore almost a beg. His hand went to her panties, and gave her mound a squeeze, then ran a finger over her clothed labia and clit. The simple cotton black panties ruined now.

'Ahh, Booth please.' He dropped his head, then forced his face into the cloth and breathed her in. Bones cried out at the contact and the gesture.

'Oo! Something.. . More. Booth? Please touch me?' Bones only realised vaguely, that her voice sounded strained and deeply pitched.

'Don't worry it's not far off now,' he told her, with a heated look up to her, her eyes wild and hands gripping his hair. Her bottom shifted, her right foot smoothed his back. He hooked a finger in the thin sodden cotton and yanked, ripping them from her, the instant her core was exposed he delved in.

Bones gasped, stilled and cried out, 'Thank the Gods!' She scurried back on the bed, planted her feet on the mattress and he went with her, licking her up, slipping open her petals, sucking on them. His hands lifted her legs up and out so she was totally exposed. 'Yes awww. Lovely.. .'

Booth was mumbling words of adoration, compliments at her taste, and softness. Her hips rippling like waves onto his tongue, trying to get him to her impossibly hard clitoris.

'Booth? Please my clit, lover? Gotta cum, sugar.' utterly wanton, bravely unashamed at her insistence. Booth obliged instantly. Her orgasm was almost instant; she twisted, arched hard, gripping his head to her, her spine so contorted, he thought might break her.

'Seeley, oh God! Lover, thank you.' He lapped it gently, like cat laps milk, as she gripped the sheet under her and his hair. He could see her tighten, the moment upon her.

He had given this to her, he just had to see it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her torso up, she knew, understood. Bones pierced his stare and opened her mouth in submission to the pleasure, gripping his hand suddenly.

'Booooth…' It wasn't loud or wanton but desperately beautiful, full of love and relief of a dream finally realised. Not a fantasy. He gorged on her juicy ejaculation, her essence warm honeyed and luscious, utterly Bones. Her flesh glowed iridescent, her body quivered. Her mumbling and hums retreated, as she did from her position to settle back flat on the mattress. Bones relaxed her legs, rolling her head on the sheet languidly.

Booth kissed the inside of her thighs, caressing up her stomach, his fingers leading his tongue. Kissing every iota of her heated flesh, as she groaned softly, to the retreating bliss and his delicate kisses.

The next thing she was aware of, was Booth laying beside her, kissing her cheek, and whispering in her ear, 'Stunning. Adore you Bones.. .' She looked to his eyes, flush with saltwater.

She said with a little breathy pant 'Wonderful Seeley.. . So lovely.' Just as he slipped two of his fingers into her. Bones gasped in his face, eyes locked he felt her joy, her body finally getting some thing to work with. He nuzzled her throat, manoeuvring his fingers in a delicate search of her sweet spot, he just knew she would go to the moons of Jupiter with.

'Oh God, Booth.' she gripped her legs together. Her eyes closing instinctually.

'There?' Booth whispered, looking at her eyes, slammed shut and biting her lip. She nodded frantically, his thumb joined in the slow waltz. Her body jerked, her eyes opening to his, watching her intently.

She charmed him with a sultry smile and a caress of his lips with hers. 'Kiss me.' Booth did. Her hands pulled at him, clenched on his back and forearm. The crescendo rushed back to smother her, she dragged her mouth from his cultivated French kiss.

'OhGod, ohGod, ohGod.. .' Bones garbled, then went skyward again, her body not feeling her own, went into convulsions. The acme sent heat and sensation in all directions. Her arms flopped out in complete surrender. He was muttering again, expletives and grunts abound in her ear, in her open mouth. Bones was boneless for a second time in ten minutes.

Bones whimpered and panted like she was in a Lamaze class giving birth. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Perspiration beaded on her brow and between her breasts. The emotions stirred and spilled down her cheeks. 'Oh Booth.' Her hand went shakily to his, on her swollen slippery apex and stilled him. He calmed with her. Playing gently with her soft strip of pubic fuzz, after gently easing his digits from her. She groaned at the loss of his talented hand.

She slowly laid her legs out and sighed long and low. Lifting her leg over his a little, rolling to embrace him. Clutching him weakly to her body. Caressing him just as tenderly.

It was an age before they chose to move. Bones rubbed her tears dry in the cotton pillow case, that smelled of him.

Bones eventually opened her eyes, to his still locked on hers. 'You ok, sugar?' she enquired huskily. Booth grinned wide, snuggling closer.

'That was my opening line.' Booth giggled cutely. Bones slipped herself over to cover him as much as her body would allow.

'We're fairly good at this, don't you think?' peering into his handsome features.

'Haaa. Yeah. Not **too **bad.' cheekily, pecking her nipple, mouthing his lips over it, leaving a wet pool, that chilled and puckered the rosy top. He watched fascinated as it tightened. Bones watched him play with her body, rather fascinated by his childlike expression of wonder.

'Your new toy?' She questioned humorously. He flicked his eyes to her, almost embarrassed by getting caught.

'Sorry, but you're so gorgeous Bones. So precious to me Bones. I'll never hurt you. Not intentionally.' running his fingertips around the puckered nub, looking deep into her.

'Okay, I trust you. I'll endeavour to be all you need, Seeley. You may have to remind me a few times, but never doubt my love.. . It's permanent.' He smiled sweetly. She eased his lips to hers with a delicate palm under his jaw. 'I'm ready to make love, Seeley. Are you?'

Booth slipped out of her hold and sat slowly in the middle of the bed, crossed his legs lotus style, then reached out a hand for her to take. Bones watched him move, the confident movement of his body. This handsome features serene and calm, his chest, torso, rising and falling in a measured way. Bones took his hand, locked eyes and elegantly moved to connect them. She stilled at the last moment. Before she settled down on his rigid erection. 'It's ok, Seeley. We're safe. Maybe later? After a while, we could consider a child.. .'

'I think you're going to be a wonderful mother, Tempe.' She gave him a tender, glassy eyed, closed mouth smile. Settling on him softly. They could both feel the other tremble. As they held each other close. Her arms and elegant legs wrapped around him. His arms holding her as close as he could.

'Oohoo.' She sighed softly, as he bit his lip. The connection a known revelation. He was overcome by the knowledge of it. Tears rolled from his eyes. Bones took his face in her palms, as he tried to hide his weakness, she pulled up his face to hers.

'We knew.. , didn't we? We already knew. We would be each other's other half.. .' She said warmly, confirming what he was thinking. Her own tears dripped unchecked too. He held her close, as she wrapped herself around him more tightly, squeezing him tight. Bones resting her head on his shoulder, just being one with him for a minutes was enough.

'We belong now.' He whispered softly. She nodded, kissed his cheek then kissed him, casually and slowly taking possession of his tongue and lips. Connected in every possible way. Flesh to flesh, sex to sex, tongue to tongue. Eye to eye.

She began to clench a terribly slow rhythm, which made him snatch a breath, breaking contact with her mouth. His eyes incredibly dark and with a stunned expression. She smiled warmly, pulling his mouth back a little, with her delicate fingers.

'Sokay Seeley, enjoy me.' He relaxed a little seeing her serene and gentle. She kissed him again softly, that tongue matching her pace at her apex.

'Oh God Tempe? Incredible, Oh baby.. .' he mumbled, she kept her eyes on his and kept his lips close, playing with his tongue. His orgasm huge and imminent. Bones knew it, could see it in his eyes.

'Bones? Bones?' his eyes wild,

'Come for me, Seeley. Trust your lover.'

He tried to retreat but it was too much, the pleasure, too intense. Then just as he was about to erupt, she clenched hard. He gasped, feeling the vice clamp on his glands and looked utterly stunned at her, as his orgasm retreated. He shook in her arms. She had an enigmatic smile that crept across her lips. Booth panted in her face, astounded.

'You ok?' She asked rather cheekily. He giggled.

'Haaa. Tempe. You're a kitten, you sex-pert.'

'I know.' ego filled, she laid back on the bed and began again. 'You need to pleasure my clit. We can synchronise.' Booth grinned wide, palming down her torso and breasts, to her thighs. She was so comfortable with her nakedness and body. And he loved the truth of that.

'I've been practising, Tempe.'

She cocked a brow, as he did as instructed. Bones moaned and rolled her hips a little.

'Very good. Wanna reach Niverna?'

'Is that really possible?' Booth questioned rather excitedly.

'Let's find out shall we?'

'Did you and Sully?'

'Haaa. No Seeley. Sully liked to get off and sleep.'

'Excellent. Anybody?'

'No Seeley, I've got close on my own.'

'Oh ok.. . That is so **hot **Bones.' He gave her a cute waggle of his brows.

'Haaa.' she sighed and took a deep breath, controlling her breathing, and her passion to match his.

He nodded and thrust slowly into her core, all the while his thumb making soft passes over her clitoris. 'That's perfect. That's my sweet spot. Can you feel that?' He nodded, his own climax nearing.

'eeees yesss..' Booth rolled his eyes back and gripped one of her hips, his finger still roaming erotically over her clit.

'Seeley with me ok?' He locked eyes with her, 'Now lover.' They withdrew from the full climax together. To grunts and gasps as they held back the pleasure. The practise of reaching the precipice then retreating, built a stronger and more powerful eventual climax. Till eventually their bodies were almost constantly, in a high orgasmic state.

'Holy Mother, Tempe?'

'Haa. I know. Coitus reservatus once more baby?'

They did, the peaks and troughs got narrower and more regular, till they were clutching at each other, wrapped and writhing around one another. Their mouths working hard too. They were both quaking, the bliss almost constant. The near state of mutual orgasm enveloped them in a tidal wave of emotion and pleasure.

Tempe?' Booth sounded a little scared of the outcome, scared for his sanity and his penis.

'Yes, this time.' Bones confirmed, the pleasure was almost too hard to bear.

'Love you, Seeley.'

'Never leaving you.' he countered.

On the next upsurge they continued to the end, and the result was astounding. The crescendo of their love making culminating in several minutes of intense sensation and exchange of bodily fluids. They fell into each other. Binding them together in rapture, which attacked them with tremendous force and intensity.

They both whimpered helpless. Travelling to a place together, in each other, which was ellusive and rare to find. However, terrifying real and natural.

The acme eventually subsided, and they collapsed exhausted, damp and sated, in a heap. Trembling in each other tender loving hold. Eventually they returning to two individuals, but irrevocably changed. With a new knowledge. A deeper understanding of the enigmas of life and love.

Their love cemented now and confirmed. Booth fell to sleep almost immediately, Bones kissed his head tenderly, pulling him into her body warmly, along with the duvet. She reached for the side light and flicked it off, still holding him. She looked at her watch and grinned wide.

'Wow. Three hours Seeley? Incredible lover.' Not really asking a question but confirming her noting it, how long they had been making love for. Bones closed her eyes and slept too.

* * *

Booth woke to an empty messy bed. His body ached deliciously and smelt of Anthropologist and he **loved **it. Her clothes were gone though. He had a mild panic, reached for his bedside table, to look at the clock.

'Shit! Parker.' He flung the cover off, as a piece of paper fluttered into the air and settled on the bed. He picked it up to see her elegant writing.

'_**Morning Lover. I can barely walk! You were right Seeley. Enjoy your day with 'little man'. Your lover, Bones.. . XXX' **_

He smiled and rushed off to get ready.

* * *

Bones stood in her kitchen, making herself some lunch of pasta and sauce. Jazz on the stereo, balcony door open, bathed and two analgesics ingested. Drinking a glass of cranberry juice, she was dehydrated from last night and the booze consumed.

Bones had gotten a text from Ange which read, 'Did ya screw him? Hope so, want details..xx' Which she had giggled at, if only she knew, Bones mused.

It wasn't sex, or a screw. It had been life altering. Positively the most divine three hours of her life. Way beyond sex. Booth had been right. It was possible for two entities to occupy the same space in time. And they, together had done it. And that thrilled her. She was beaming, glowing, her smile just would not go. Her sex throbbed, just thinking about how it had been between them. She felt full. Swollen with joy, it was bursting out of every pore.

She stirred the sauce for her pasta, when her door bell rang. She pushed the sauce off the heat and walked to the door, opened it to see a deliriously happy Parker, holding up a bunch of daisies for her.

'Oh! Parker! Wow!'

'Hey, Dr Bones!'

'Haa. Daisy are my favourite, thank you. Where's?.. .' Booth jumped out from around the corner with a huge smile, shaved and looked fucking gorgeous, Bones almost swooned.

'Hey Bones.' his eyes flaring, twinkling like stars at her.

'Hey lover. Come in. Have you eaten?' Letting Parker amble in happily. She locked eyes with Booth.

'Close your eyes, Parker.' Booth pointed seriously to his son. Parker did as instructed instantly, making Bones chuckle, a wrinkle on her brow, confused.

'Haaa. Whooop!! Haaa!' Booth grabbed, spun and kissed her passionately. Rocking her over the horizontal slightly. His tactile soft wet tongue delving into her. Making her give a keen mew of delight. She could hear Parker chuckling. Booth righted her gently. Positively glowing. She held his smooth face in her palms, smiling back just as happy 'That was lovely. Thank you. Lunch?' said casually.

'Sure. We want lunch, don't we, Parker?'

'Yeah! Then can we go swimming in your pool, Dr Bones?'

'I think that is a brilliant idea.' She took Booth's hand, pulling him with her. He wrapped himself around her as they made lunch.

* * *

**Authors notes**: Thanks so much for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed the ride. If you did, drop me a line. If not, oh dear, I'm sorry. Will try harder. May your God bless you. Ta tar for now. X


End file.
